


Date

by ramudas



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, im! het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: Donut and Turkey go on a date during the festival!!!





	Date

"I see you staring at her." Eggnog teased.

I turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Isn't she so cute?"

"You think so? Go tell her." My friend suddenly pushed me in the direction of the girl. I was flustered, but took a few awkward steps towards her, joining her in gazing out across the lake. She noticed me and turned towards me without saying a word. She was slightly shorter than me, her beautiful face being lit up by the fireworks.

"Ah... I think you're... really pretty! And... I was wondering if you... wanted to go..." I pointed at the amusement park behind us. "...there and... go on rides with me?" I had to shout a little over the fireworks. It was an awkward question, but at least I asked.

She narrowed her emerald eyes at me. "I suppose... Thank you." Her blush was soft, nearly invisible.

I smiled at her and took her hand. We properly introduced ourselves on our way to the Ferris wheel. Once we were on it, I got scared since I have a fear of heights. I'm glad I had her though, because when we were at the top...

"What's wrong?" She asked me, sensing my anxiety.

"Nothing! I'm just... scared... up so high..." I balled up my fists. Donut placed a hand on mine closest to her and smiled at her. Her smile was so sweet, so soft and so gentle, just like her. I was completely captivated by everything about this girl.

"It's alright." She leaned in close and whispered, "I'm here." Her breath smelt good, but I learned that her lips tasted even better when she kissed me. She held my chin to her face and kept her lips on mine until the ride started moving again.

"See? It's all okay..."

I was blushing too hard to even look at her, let alone speak. She giggled a bit to herself, running a hand over my back.

We got off the ride and I took a big breath. She asked if I was alright, offering to buy me a snack or a drink. She bought a cup of lemonade for the both of us, and a giant cone of cotton candy for me, which was just big enough to hide my flustered face behind. I held that with my right hand and held her hand with my left.

"Look... I get that you're embarrassed, and it's cute and all... But don't leave me hanging. I wanna talk to you, not your cotton candy." She spoke as we walked, and then took a giant bite out of it. I peered at her playfully, making both of us simultaneously laugh. Eventually, we found a bench to sit on.

"Sorrrrry..." I looked down for a minute. "I just really like you and... don't know really how to express it."

She squeezed my hand. "It's alright. Just be yourself!"

I leaned against her and took a sip of lemonade. "I just want to be yours."


End file.
